swordartonlinefanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
LOBW8: Chory sen wariata
Part 1 Adrian Shane , pod nickiem Deerdancer czekał już na ekipę. Niecierpliwił się. Stał na szczycie góry w Psente już od dwóch godzin, atakując mieczem napotkane potwory. Słuchał Green and Purple, jarał trawę, którą przed chwilą zerwał (nie, nie chodzi o narkotyki) i smażył kiełbaski. Muzyka zmieniła się na Texas Style. Shane wstał i zaczął baunsować. Dziwiło go, dlaczego potwory go nie atakują gdy tańczy. - You're listening to CREATOR's track. Stop dancing. - z odtwarzacza Shane'a wydobył się dziwny, niski dźwięk w języku angielskim. Adrian wziął to po prostu za typowy easter egg, i baunsował dalej. Ale dźwięk się powtórzył sześć razy. Wkońcu, za ósmym razem dźwięk nie brzmiał tak. Było słychać ponętny, wysoki kobiecy głos, mówiący "If you can't stop, i'll do it.". Adrian Shane wyparował. Ekipa przyszedła na górę w Psente pięć minut później. Nie widząc Shane'a, acz widząc jego leżący odtwarzacz, z którego słychać było Disturbed - I'm Alive oraz palące się ognisko, zaczęli się niepokoić. Spostrzegli na siebie, nie widzieli Kerolota. - Prawdopodobnie on też wyparował. Wszystko zaczyna się gmatwać, nie uważacie? - Yi spojrzał na niebo, które barwiło się lekko kolorami zieleni. - zarówno gmatwać, jak i się łączyć w logiczną całość. Po tych słowach przerwał, spojrzał na Psente, wyraźnie czegoś szukając. - Yi, na co patrzysz? - spytała się ShiroNeko, obserwując ruch oczu Yi'ego - bo coś cię trapi... - Patrzę na miasto i szukam... sensu. - Yi wpatrywał się w pewne miejsce, które emanuowało lekką czerwoną poświatą. - to miejsce wygląda na krwawe pole. Myślę, że gdzieś tam znajdziemy Dogmę Sepsy. - Hmm, Shane mówił że czeka, a go nie ma. Wniosek - wyparował. Idziemy do Dogmy. - Aschgan spojrzał się za siebie, wyjął miecz i odciął głowę jakiemuś wilkowi. - On cię nie atakował. - stwierdziła Venaya. - I to mnie właśnie zaniepokoiło... - Aschgan zamyślił się. - jaki jest tego wszystkiego cel? Gdzie my jesteśmy, i kim my jesteśmy? - Nie wiem. Ruszajmy - donośnie powiedział Jin Mo-Ri i ekipa poszła na krwawe pole szukać wejścia do Dogmy. Przemierzając uliczki zauważyli wiele niepokojących rzeczy. NPC głównego wątka zachowywali się podejrzanie, chodzili w kółko bez żadnego celu, denerwując się. Jeden z nich wyparował, inny sam sobie wyrwał rękę. Inną niepokojącą rzeczą był smog, który unosił się niewiarygodnie wysoko. - Czuć, że to Miasto Delirium, no nie? - Yi'ego otoczył nieprzyjemny zapach - śmierdzi tutaj jak w du... - Wyrażaj się! - przerwała mu Alexy. Doszli na miejsce. W pewnym miejscu był namalowany niebieski kwadrat z wielkim, świecącym napisem "NIE WCHODZIĆ". Wszyscy omijali ten kwadrat jakby był to słup ognia. - Wejście do Dogmy. Wkraczamy. - powiedział Defaraq. Weszli i zjechali w dół z niewiarygodną prędkością. W kilku momentach pouruchamiali pułapki, np. ogień z posadzki czy lecące z boków kolce stali rozgrzane do czerwoności. Zjechali na dół, i bezwładność wywołała to, że wyskoczyli do góry na wysokość od metra do dwóch, zależy kto. Bezpiecznie jednak wylądowali i poszedli przed siebie. Już na początku spostrzegli Elitarnego Strażnika Dogmy. Ruszyli do ataku i rozgromili go bez problemu, ostateczny cios zadał Jin Mo-Ri, zamieniając strażnika na kupkę popiołu. Schrodinger swoim niewiarygodnie dobrym węchem wyczuł jednak coś niepokojącego, dziwnego. Spojrzał na ściany, zobaczył mnóstwo pajęczyn, zafajdanych krwią. Czuł w swoim sercu dziwne uczucie, jakby mu tam chodziły mrówki. Poczuł smród, który dla kota stał się nie do zniesienia; inni też źle znosili zapach. - Nieczysta energia - Aschgan kichnął - Nie podoba mi się to. - A komu się podoba? - Yi'emu zapach przeszkadzał nie mniej jak Schrodingerowi; wkońcu jego węch też nie był zły, był z lekka nadludzki. Zauważył mrugnięcie ściany, które było bardzo krótkie. Zmysły chłopaka znacznie się wyostrzyły. Zaczął słyszeć swoje bicie serca bardzo wyraźnie, rozpoczął jego kontrolowanie - uch, Jaskółka zaczyna działać - Yi nie mówił porządnym głosem, jego źrenice stały się wielkie - fajne te grzybki, nie ma co... - Jakie grzybki? - zaniepokoiła się Venaya - narkotyzujesz się? - Ta... takie do.. dop.. dopalacze, wiesz, żeby mieć większego po... powera - Yi źle wymawiał polskie znaki, a w słowie "powera" zamiast "w" powiedział "z". - Nie widać po tobie - Venaya spojrzała w bok groźnym spojrzeniem. Yi nie odpowiedział. Równo z kotem, który również był pod wpływem Jaskółki ruszyli na front, Yi szarżując wyjął miecz, a Schrodinger przygotował pazury. Spowolnienie na skok Schrodingera, który przeskoczył Yi'ego, lądując na głowie Mistrza Dogm. Thanv widział wszystko w spowolnionym tempie, miał więcej czasu na rozmyślania taktyki oraz unikanie zwinnych, szybkich ciosów Mistrza. Schrodinger zadrapał mini-bossa w oko z taką siłą, że to wypłynęło wraz ze strumieniem krwi, który zachlapał połowę futra kota. Schrodinger uniknął Krzyku potwora, wykonał piruet i salto w powietrzu i wylądował ok. 70 metrów od Mistrza, który patrzył na jego ruchy tak dokładnie, że nie zauważył Yi'ego, który znieczulił moba jakimś dziwnym płynem o kolorze kału i podobnym zapachu. Boss zauważył chłopaka dopiero, kiedy ten wbił mu miecz w plecy dziewiąty raz. Zrzucił go ze swoich pleców, Yi nie wykonał uniku. Efekt Jaskółki przestał być wyraźny. Wszystko wydawało się rozmazane. Biegnące wsparcie Aschgana i Defaraqa na froncie, wspomagane czarami Alexy wydawało się zbyt głośne i niewyraźne. Oczy Yi'ego zbladły, tak jak całe jego ciało. Schrodinger wykonał ostatni cios, potem on też zaczął słabnąć. - Durna Jaskółka... - Yi był skrajnie osłabiony po dopalaczu - weźcie... rutinoscorbin... Chłopak zemdlał, jego kot chwilę później. Aschgan jednak zdążył przebić mózgo-coś Mistrza Dogm, zanim ten zamordowałby ich obu. Mistrz upadł na ziemię. Part 2 - Tak jak upadły anioł, i my staniemy się legendą - niski głos CREATOR'a #1 odbijał się od ścian, których nie było. Echo odbijało się tak jakby od powietrza. - Było nas stu ośmiu. Jest czterdziestu siedmiu. Do Jednolicenia ma być siedmiu. Kto ma umrzeć, Główny? - inny niski głos, dość robotyczny wydobył się z nieznanego monolitu. - Nie zadawaj głupich pytań. - CREATOR #29 wygasł z niemym krzykiem i błaganiem duszonej osoby o pomoc - ktoś jeszcze ma durne pytania? Monolity zamilkły. Dobiegł głos CREATOR'a #1 - Niechaj gra dopomoże nam w wielkim, szczytnym celu, tse'vo lunaris seccado, tse'vo lunaris thaccado! Sei'le varriare kasn' klieva! - Sei'le varriare neih vividis! Aire ene humanne, neve Adamo ce neve Eva! ''- monolity odpowiedziały na nieznane słowa. - Jeśli ktoś ma pytania, niechaj je zada teraz. - monolit CREATOR #1 przemówił znowu. Wyrosło mu jedno oko na górze. - Co z tymi dzieciakami? - spytał się nieznany monolit. - Wymordujemy. Zostawimy Przeznaczonego, jednego z nich, by ten wypełnił nasz cel. - Dobrze. Monolity zgasły. * Wracamy do ekipy. - A więc, to jest ostatnia komnata Dogmy Sepsy, hę? Strasznie śmierdzi tu ch*jem - Schrodinger był już na nogach, a raczej łapach - i co tu mamy zrobić? - Odnaleźć wpis w aktach nr. #192/119/298 - odpowiedział Yi. - Nie mów mi, że wpisy były od #1/1/1, a potem #1/1/2, bo mi się tego przeszukiwać nie będzie chciało! TU NIC NIE JEST W PORZĄDKU JAKIMOLWIEK! - Jest, trzeba tylko podstawić pod ten wzór - tutaj Defaraq wymienił jakieś dziwne matematyczne cosie - to powinno być gdzieś... tam? - Co on przed chwilą mówił? - Jin Mo-Ri nie krył, że nic nie czai. - Ja nie wiem, nie znam się - odpowiedział Mandriv. Aschgan podbiegł do szafki z napisem ''lunaris thaccado pliene i wyjął wpis #192/119/298. Dał go Liss, i poprosił ją o odczytanie. - Lunaris thaccado pliene. Leiri kimete yo' shern`'e. - ''Liss czytała słowa w dziwnym języku. - Skądś znam te słowa. Tak, to ten wpis. Zniszczmy go ogniem Dogmy. - Co oznaczały pierwsze słowa? - spytała się zaciekawiona Venaya. - "Plan Trzeciego Księżyca. Dajmy mu się stworzyć". Co to w ogóle ma oznaczać? - Jakby... ktoś chciał stworzyć Trzeci Księżyc! Ale kto? - Yi miał wrażenie, że zarówno wie coraz więcej, jak i coraz mniej. - Pewnie Main Creatorzy. Jak byłem zabity przez bombę N3, widziałem tajemnicze monolity. Chrzaniły coś o jakimś Jednoliceniu, pewnie downa miały, heh. - Aschgan spalił wpis #192/119/298. Pojawił się komunikat: Wszyscy w Dogmie Sepsy zostaną przeteleportowani na szczyt Góry Psente za 5 sekund. 4. 3. 2. 1. Adrian Shane i Kerolot byli już wraz z całą ekipą. Patch został usunięty. - Kim są ci Main Creatorzy? - Yi próbował przypomnieć sobie wszystkie znane mu teorie spiskowe, ale nic nie mógł odnaleźć w pamięci. * znów creatorzy - Dzieciaki knują. Co robimy? - znów słychać było robotyczny głos monolitu. Zbliżenie z góry ukazało dziwny heksagon, utworzony z monolitów. Głos z CREATOR'a #1 mówił "Naślemy Jednookiego". Monolity po raz kolejny wygasły, heksagon stał się ledwo widoczny. * i znowu ekipa. Komunikat głosił: "Psente atakowane jest przez Monoculusa. Ratujcie się kto może!!!" - Dla takich momentów gram w to ścierwo - Yi znów urżnął się Jaskółką, tym razem dorzucił jakiś dziwny płyn o wyglądzie płynnej pleśni, który nazwał Mithenem. Uderzył pięścią w kolano, wziął na chwilę broń kota i oddał dwa celne strzały w Monoculusa, który podfrunął do ekipy. Był za wysoko nad ziemią, by móc jakkolwiek na niego wskoczyć. Mimo to, wszyscy walczyli jak mogli, bezsilny Aschgan wraz z Yim rzucali w bossa kamieniami. Czarne tło, biały napis. Tak wszystko się zaczyna. Part 3 Yi wyskoczył na około 19 metrów. W locie złapał Aschgana, i wrzucił go na jedno z wielu latających ramion Monoculusa. Boss zdawał się nimi nie przejmować. Wystrzelił jedno ze swoich ramion, tworząc z niego szybki, latający miecz, który przeciął na pół Schrodingera, którego krew zabryzgała Liss. W czasie, gdy Yi i Aschgan atakowali bossa od góry, Venaya, Liss i Alexy rzucały czary, Monoculus zajęty był resztą ekipy. Wytworzył on silne, wielowarstwowe, skoncentrowane w mały obszar pole siłowe, które nagle rozszerzył, odrzucając Shane'a, Jina, Shiro, Kerolota, Defaraqa i Mandriva na dużą odległość, około dwudziestu kilometrów. Kij wie, co się z nimi stało. Zanim wylądowali, minęło parę godzin, więc lepiej nie opisywać ich lotu. Yi użył prostego zaklęcia dekoncentracji, by zwrócić uwagę bossa na sobie i Aschganie. Tak też się stało, co dało chwilowe pole do popisu czarodziejkom, które rzucały czary osłabiające na Monoculusa. Echo niosło wieść: ''ley' shieldo tasko. Liss zrozumiała, że oznacza to "oni powinni zginąć" - zmotywowało ją to do walki. Rzuciła kilka potężnych czarów w Monoculusa, niestety zerując swoją manę i jej regenerację. Monoculus strzelił promieniem pozytronowym z oczu w Yi'ego i Aschgana, chybił. Użył ataku psychicznego jednocześnie z strzałem z rąk - Yi odrzucił więc podatnego na taki atak Aschgana, uniknął strzału z rąk i poddał się atakowi psychicznemu, na który był odporny. - Efekt Mithenemu, szmato! Ciekawe ile już mam tej trutki w sobie... Yi znów użył zaklęcia dekoncentracji, co zezłościło Monoculusa. Boss odrzucił część siebie, tworząc Tabriso-podobne coś. Powstały boss rzucił się na Yi'ego, a Monoculus zajął się magiczkami. Pół-Tabris rzucił się szybkimi atakami kończyn na Yi'ego. Monoculus zajadał się ciałem Aschgana i Schrodingera, absorbując ich oraz jednocześnie strzelał rękoma w Liss, Venayę i Alexy. Zabił wszystkie, odcinając im kończyny, potem zjadł ich truchła. Po całej akcji z jedzeniem ludzi, Monoculus zaatakował Yi'ego strzałem pozytronowym. Yi spowolnił na chwilę sobie odczucie czasu, i rzucił Pół-Tabrisem w strumień pozytronów. Pół-Tabris zginął od razu, mimo, iż miał ponad 900.000 HP. - To jest moc bossa? Yi musiał odskoczyć przed skondensowanym fizycznie atakiem psychicznym, który stworzył wyrwę w nieboskłonie, chybiając Yi'ego. Chłopak zaatakował twarz bossa, łamiąc sobie miecz. Boss rozłożył ramiona, otworzył paszczę, jakby chciał wessać przeciwnika. To też próbował, Yi jednak zaczepił się rękoma jego "ust" i odskoczył na około trzysta metrów. Czuł, że Mithenem przestaje działać, podniósł więc broń Schrodingera i oddał trzy szybkie strzały w głowę, rzucił broń i został trafiony skoncentrowanym polem siłowym bossa. Odrzuciło go na ok. 150 metrów, potem stoczył się po ziemi na kilka kilometrów, łamiąc sobie praktycznie wszystko co się da. Yi połączył się telepatycznie z duszą Aschgana. Usłyszał słowa o Delirium, o Drugim Księżycu, Jednoliceniu... Zobaczył mewy latające nad plażą, która była zalewana przez kilkumetrowe fale sztormu. Widział siebie, leżącego na tej plaży. Wszystko zaczęło niknąć, na chwilę odzyskał świadomość. Leżał na trawie w zniszczonej zbroi. Znów zatracił świadomość, przypomniało mu się, jak zadusił babkę od chemii, przypomniał sobie jej LolGeare'a, którego miała w ręce. Przypomniał sobie dyrektora w Dogmie, śmierć Venayi, śmierć Aschgana, masakrę spowodowaną przez Merasmusa... Znów odzyskał myśli, zobaczył nad sobą Monoculusa. Nie mógł nic zrobić, boss przymierzał się do zjedzenia go. - Więc to jest wasz plan, Creatorzy. To musi być sen. Chory sen, jakiegoś chorego wariata. Po tych słowach został zjedzony. Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka Jak, i czy jakkolwiek zostanie pokonany Monoculus? Jakie są myśli Yi'ego, co sobie skojarzył, o czym myślał? Czy dowiecie się tego w LOBW9: Świat się kończy - nie wiem. Wiem tyle, że sama nazwa odc. 9 kusi, żeby przeczytać, hę? Hę? HĘ? Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:LOBW Kategoria:KutaVifon